Periodic leak testing is often required for monitoring the integrity of the inner and outer confinement boundaries on canisters holding radioactive materials. Some present leak testing processes involve removing the cask lid, which is undesirable, as doing so has the potential to increase radiation exposure to workers. Other leak testing processes and systems involve installing a continuous leak testing monitoring system that uses a compressed helium tank and pressure transducers. Such a system, however, requires periodic replacement of the transducers and replenishment of the helium gas stored in the tank.
In view of the shortcomings of present leak detection processes and systems, improvements are desirable which reduce the on-site maintenance requirements, improve leak detection capabilities, and reduce potential radiation exposure to workers.